Ella no está
by Lady-Shine
Summary: One shot. Song Fic. Ella no está, Ella se fue, Ella se escapa de mi vida, Y tú que si estás preguntas por qué la amo a pesar de las heridas.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, así que ya saben, para navidad sería un regalo estupendo.

La canción_ Laura no está_ es de NEK

**Ella no está**

Ella se había ido hacía cincuenta años. Hacía cincuenta años que se habían separado por crueles circunstancias y aún a pesar de que era estúpido él no podía olvidarla.

_Ella no está  
Ella se fue  
Ella se escapa de mi vida_

–¿Por qué Inuyasha? –él no se sorprendió al escuchar a Kagome preguntarle eso con voz suave y tímida, pero firme. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

–No lo sé –fue lo único que respondió y sinceramente no lo sabía.

No sabía porque aún cincuenta años después acudía al llamado de Kikyo sin dudarlo como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Kagome sólo lo observo alejarse y desaparecer en el oscuro y denso bosque donde minutos antes habían estado las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo, ella lo mandaba a llamar, y él acudía sin rechistar como si lo demás no existieran.

Se giró con un suspiro pesado y entró en la cabaña. Los tiempos en que ella iba a refugiarse junto con su pobre corazón a su época habían acabado. Ahora intentaba simplemente no escuchar como se rompía en pedazos y vivir indiferente a eso.

_y tú que si estás,  
preguntas porqué  
la amo a pesar de las heridas_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kikyo había muerto, eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, ella había muerto…

Y el dolor que sentía era insoportable, si incluso poco tiempo atrás había estado con ella, recordó, cuando esta lo había mandado a llamar con sus fieles serpientes caza almas, se recriminó a si mismo no darse cuenta de que era una despedida, se reprochó el no haberlo dudado, su mirada, sus acciones, lo que dijo, ahora pensándolo fríamente estaba seguro de eso, ella lo había llamado para decirle adiós, pero en aquel entonces él, crédulo pensó que era una repentina muestra de cariño y calidez. _Tonto._

Diablos ¡Debería haber dudado que algo sucedía!, así nunca hubiera dejado que ella se enfrentara a Naraku sola. Sin apoyo de nadie más que de su fuerza de voluntad y su determinación.

No podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en ella, millones de imágenes se le aparecían en su mente, recuerdos, unos tras otros lo atormentaban sin descanso. Era insoportable.

_lo ocupa todo su recuerdo  
no consigo olvidar  
el peso de su cuerpo_

–Inuyasha –escuchó el susurro, y miró debajo de la rama del árbol donde estaba asentado.

Era Kagome.

-Baja por favor –le pidió la morocha y este no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para negarse, así que silenciosamente descendió hasta estar frente a ella.

A Kagome le sorprendió el hecho de que Inuyasha no estuviera ocultando sus lágrimas de angustia. Aún incluso en plena oscuridad podía vislumbrarlas. En cambió permaneció parado frente a ella, con la mirada perdida. No sabía que hacer, deseaba ayudarlo en lo que fuera posible para que no sintiera ese dolor, pero no podía así que se resignó a sólo abrazarlo.

Inuyasha sintió el abrazo y miró hacia abajo, lo único que pudo ver fue la larga cabellera negra e imaginó que era la de su Kikyo, él sabía perfectamente que no era así y que lo que hacía no era bueno, Kagome lo odiaba, y él también, el hecho de comparar a dos personas por su aspecto físico mientras que eran tan diferentes en personalidad, pero en ese instante no pudo detenerse. Con su mano derecha obligó a que Kagome levantara la vista y lo observara, pero lo único que pudo ver fue el rostro de Kikyo.

Kagome sabía perfectamente lo que él estaba haciendo, no la estaba viendo a ella, si no a Kikyo, pero no tuvo suficiente fuerza como para negarle eso y provocarle más sufrimiento. Pero cuando este la besó profundamente se sintió tan asqueada que deseo nunca haber ido donde Inuyasha estaba. Sinceramente le repugnaba que él no la estuviera besando a ella, sino que al recuerdo de otra persona.

_Ella no está  
eso lo sé  
y no la encontraré  
en tu piel. Es enfermizo,  
sabes que no quisiera  
besarte a ti pensando en ella  
_

Estúpida. Mil veces estúpida. Él no te quiere, él quiere _su_ recuerdo.

Kagome, se repetía esa frase una vez tras otra en la cabeza, porque no podía pensar en otra cosa, Inuyasha la estaba besando, no, se corrigió, estaba besando a un recuerdo. Y el sueño de Kagome de besarlo en vez de cumplirse se convertía en una pesadilla, pero ella lo amaba, completa e indispensablemente y le resultaba muy fácil el poder olvidar que lo que Inuyasha quería no era ella si no a Kikyo, poco a poco su determinación se iba, era inestable, e Inuyasha eligió ese momento para sujetarla más contra si, y profundizar la unión. Y toda la determinación de Kagome se fue a la mierda. Dejó bien al fondo de su mente la parte de su conciencia que le gritaba que parase, que luego su corazón lo pagaría, y puso una barrera para no escucharla.

Le resultaba menos doloroso así.

Inuyasha la abrazó con más vigor, y la siguió besando con el mismo ímpetu y fuerza que antes. Se dio cuenta que así la situación se le hacía menos dolorosa, sus sentidos lo abrumaban, y lo único en que podía concentrarse era en al urgente necesidad de unir su cuerpo al de la mujer que sostenía frente de si, su lado salvaje estaba tomando control, y no importaba quien fuera, si Kagome o Kikyo, pero maldita sea, debía apagar ese fuego que lo quemaba por dentro.

Se dio cuenta que así podía olvidarse al menos unos minutos del dolor que sentía su espíritu.

_esta noche inventaré una tregua  
ya no quiero pensar más  
contigo olvidaré su ausencia.._

Inuyasha fue llevando a Kagome hacía atrás hasta que esta chocó su espalda contra un frondoso árbol, y comenzó a besar todo su cuello, su instinto lo dominaba y le ordenaba que hacer, era algo que nunca le había pasado antes, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el esbelto cuerpo frente a él y comenzó a destrozar esa fina ropa que lo separaba de su objetivo.

Kagome se dejó llevar por el hanyou hasta chocar contra la dura superficie del tronco de un árbol, cuando este comenzó a besar su cuello sus rodillas flaquearon, no cayó al suelo porque estaba fuertemente sujetada por el cuerpo de cierto híbrido, pero en el momento en que él comenzó a acariciarla con sus grandes y toscas manos ella se sintió desfallecer, sólo recobró la conciencia gracias a que Inuyasha comenzó a destrozar su ropa. Y en ese instante comprendió la atrocidad que estaba por cometer. Estaba por tener su primera vez con un hombre que pensaba en otra persona, por un hombre que no la quería a ella, que no la amaba. Miles de sus fantasías se vinieron abajo cual piedra al caer al vacío. Intentó separarse, ella no quería esto, no así, lo empujó pero su escasa fuerza no era nada contra Inuyasha, sus quejas fueron acalladas por bruscos besos y sus manos fueron puestas sobre su cabeza, cuando ella, como última opción, comenzó a golpearlo para que la soltara. Inuyasha no iba a soltarla. Y si no hacía algo toda la conciencia de Kagome se vendría abajo y no querría ser libre de los brazos que la aprisionaban.

_Y si te como a besos,  
tal vez, la noche sea más corta,  
no lo sé. Yo sólo no me basto,  
quédate,y lléname su espacio,  
quédate, quédate_

Inuyasha continuó su labor mientras que con una mano sujetaba las de la mujer, hasta que sintió como esta dejaba de hacer esfuerzos por separarse, en ese momento él se separo un poco, sólo para arrojar lejos su hitoe y dejar su torso desnudo. Pero al sentir su piel contra la de ella casi se queda sin respiración, las sensaciones eran arrolladoras, y lo dejaban completamente fuera de si. Cuando minutos después se liberaba de su hakama la luna alumbró por completo al cuerpo de la mujer frente a si, Kagome era hermosa.

Kagome… y pese a que sabía quien era ella, y también que lo que estaba por hacer no merecería nunca su perdón, su instinto pudo más, y se pegó a la mujer que lo miraba con miedo y duda en los ojos. Se colocó frente a ella y hizo que esta levantara una pierna para que la envolviera en su cadera, cuando sintió sus sexos rozarse lo único que tenía en mente era penetrarla. Tomó impulso y rompió la barrera de virginidad que se interponía en su camino, la embisitió duro, fuerte y sin compasión, su instinto animal no le permitió escuchar nada, ni siquiera el sollozo de la morocha.

Kagome no pudo reprimir el llanto cuando Inuyasha la penetró por primera vez, y continuó por unos instantes más, le hacía doler, y el que no se hubiera detenido ni unos segundos luego de robar su virginidad no ayuda en nada, él era violento, brusco, pero eso era algo que debería haber sabido, Inuyasha era medio demonio, y en momentos como este seguro ese lado suyo salía a flote.

Luego de unos minutos dejó de llorar y se concentró en las sensaciones que Inuyasha le provocaba, era tosco y poco considerado pero eso no podía disimular el placer que de a poco sentía Kagome, lento pero seguro comenzó a experimentar ese cosquilleo y éxtasis del que todo el mundo hablaba.

Inuyasha aumentó su ritmo, y cuando se sentía por acabar, y en el momento en que lo hizo un solo nombre salió de sus labios. Y ni siquiera el que Kagome estuviera abrumada por lo que acababa de pasar impidió que lo escuchara, ni tampoco que todo su mundo se fuera a la mierda.

–¡Kikyo!

_Ella se fue, no dijo adiós  
dejando rota mi pasión,  
Ella quizá ya me olvidó  
y otro rozó su corazón  
y yo sólo se decir su nombre  
no recuerdo ni siquiera el mío  
quién me abrigará este frío_

Inuyasha se derramó en la mujer que acababa de poseer y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, respirando agitadamente en su cuello esperando hasta que se tranquilizara su ritmo cardíaco. De a poco las imágenes y la conciencia regresaban a él, por eso aprovechó al máximo esos minutos en que no tenía nada de la realidad en la mente, pero habían terminado, ya no quedaban rastros del sopor del éxtasis en su cabeza, y volvía a pensar con coherencia. Todo volvía a ser una realidad, su realidad, todo los sentimientos, el dolor por la perdida de Kikyo, la incertidumbre por el futuro, incluso aquellos que no lograba descifrar, también fue comprendiendo lo que acababa de hacer, acababa de acostarse con Kagome quien estaba respirando agitadamente frente a él. La miró y sólo vio una mezcla de terror con dolor en sus ojos, se alejó unos pasos de ella y esta cayó al suelo entre las gruesas raíces del árbol, mientras se hacía para atrás su mirada lo perseguía.

Kagome se dio cuenta que tenía que taparse, estaba completamente desnuda, miró a su rededor y sólo vio retazos de lo que había sido su uniforme, y un poco más lejos estaba el hitoe de Inuyasha, valiéndose de todo el orgullo que tenía se levanto del lugar donde estaba y se envolvió con él. Estaba comenzando a amanecer, y con el sol llegaba también la razón, como si el que amaneciera le demostrara lo catastrófico de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cuando por fin se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Inuyasha, este ya se había colocado su hakama y estaba terminando de sujetar la especie de camisa blanca que usaba debajo de su hitoe.

Inuyasha no sabía que hacer y que decirle_: lo siento, pero cuando te violé me olvidé por completo de la realidad y el dolor que sufro,_ no era una opción. No definitivamente no.

_Y si te como a besos, tal vez  
la noche sea más corta,  
no lo sé  
yo sólo no me basto,  
quédate  
y lléname su espacio,  
quédate, quédate.  
_

Pero no pudo seguir pensado, Kagome lo interrumpió.

–Pensabas en Kikyo.

No era una pregunta, ella lo estaba afirmando, con vos temblorosa pero decidida.

E Inuyasha no sabía que responder, no había estado pensando en Kikyo como ella lo decía, por el simple echo que se había olvidado de toda realidad. Pero tampoco podía negarlo, porque cuando comenzó a besarla lo que vio fue el rostro de la sacerdotisa muerta, y cuando terminó el acto sexual también había pensado en ella. Es más había gritado su nombre. Era algo que no podía explicar porque ni siquiera él entendía, porque también había estado conciente de que no era KiKyo sino a Kagome a quien estaba poseyendo.

Pero había algo que no podía negar.

–No puedo olvidarla.

Y era cierto, no iba a poder olvidarla, Kikyo había sido muy importante como para aquello.

A Kagome se le exprimió el corazón al oír aquello, y se aferró a su última esperanza.

–Trata de hacerlo –y con vos más temblorosa agregó–. Por favor.

Como si fuera posible, él lo había intentado, pero el recuerdo lo perseguía, los malos y buenos momentos, los engaños tramados para separarlos, los sentimientos, todo lo acosaban.

–Ya lo hice –y agregó–. Pero ella siempre está ahí. No puedo sacarla de dentro de mí.

_Puede ser difícil para ti  
pero no puedo olvidarla  
creo que es lógico,  
por más que yo intente escaparme...  
ella está  
_

–¿Y qué mierda fue esto para ti?

Él no tenía respuesta, no le iba a decir que la amaba, porque antes que nada no sabía que sentía y mentirle no era una opción.

–¿Sólo soy un juego para ti? ¿Un repuesto? –volvió a inquirir la pelinegra.

–No lo entiendes.

–No Inuyasha, no lo hago. Y creo que tu tampoco.

Y coronando su frase se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar con dirección al campamento, no quería derrumbarse frente a él. Todavía tenía un poco de orgullo y terquedad que se lo impedían.

_unas horas jugaré a quererte  
pero cuando vuelva a amanecer  
me perderás para siempre_

Inuyasha no sabía que iba a pasar, y la verdad poco le importaba. Porque el simple recuerdo de su amada Kikyo hacía que el corazón se le oprimiese y lo demás careciera de importancia. Kagome, lo sentía por ella, nunca estuvo en sus planes el lastimarla, se sentía la peor escoria, mancillarla de esa manera… tan salvaje, brutal y sin la menor consideración. Ahora más que nunca se merecía el apodo que le habían dado a lo largo de su vida.

Bestia.

_y si te como a besos sabrás  
lo mucho que me duele  
este dolor  
no encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor  
de los sueños que Ella me robó  
_

Kagome sabía que su tiempo allí había acabado, y con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo se encargó de empacar sus cosas. Sango estaba a su lado en un silencio compañero, la taijiya si bien no sabía con exactitud que le había sucedido a su amiga tenía una fuerte hipótesis, y no iba a impedirle irse, porque la entendía. Y si ella hubiese estado en su situación mucho tiempo antes hubiera tomado la misma decisión.

Sólo cuando Kagome terminó de empacar todo, y puso de pie, ella habló.

–Supongo que este es el adiós.

Y Kagome sólo asintió con tristeza. Ya no tenía fuerzas.

Sango corrió y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas llorando y siendo acompañada por las lágrimas de su hermana de la vida. Nunca la olvidaría porque Kagome había quedado grabada en su historia de vida como algo imborrable.

–Kagome, mi primer hija tendrá tu nombre, para así tener un recuerdo de ti. De tu alegría, compañía y presencia junto a nosotros.

–Gra… gracias Sango. Ese sería un honor –dijo con una sonrisa llorosa– ¿Sabes que los amo a todo incondicionalmente, y que nunca los olvidaré?

Shippo había sido la peor parte, alejarse de su niño adorado fue insoportable y casi no lo logra, ya que cuando luego de despedirse de Sango fue en busca del Kitsune cayó de rodillas con el simple echo de verlo jugar junto a Kirara y saber que nunca más lo vería así, ni de ninguna otra manera. Fue algo devastador y arrollador, él no lo había aceptado como Sango, no, él había peleado, llorado, gritado y finalmente entendido a regañadientes y lágrima suelta. De Miroku sólo lo recibió con un asentimiento y un "la extrañaremos mucho señorita Kagome, siempre la tendremos presente en nuestros corazones"

Decidió que lo mejor sería irse sola, no quería prolongar más la despedida obligándolos a acompañarla hasta el pozo devora huesos, porque si lo hacía su convicción la abandonaría y no podría dejarlos, a ellos. Sus amigos, su familia.

Estaba segura de que se encontraría con Inuyasha y así fue minutos después cuando este la alcanzó y se puso a caminar a su lado sin pronunciar palabra.

Ella estaba incómoda, y ¿cómo no estarlo? Inuyasha iba a su lado en un silencio sepulcral, lo único que podía escuchar eran los agitados latidos de su corazón y el sonido de la hierba mullida al ser pisada por sus acompasados pasos.

Recordó la escena de esa noche, y no supo que debería sentir, ¿asco, repulsión? No, nunca. ¿Felicidad, alegría? Tampoco. ¿Dolor, confusión? Quizás.

Ella sólo sabía que lo amaba, y que todos sus sueños se habían desvanecidos, cuando al fin comprendió que él nunca olvidaría a Kikyo.

Cuando se encontraron solo a metros del pozo, él se giró y la agarró del brazo suavemente.

–Yo, Kagome, lo siento.

Y de verdad lo sentía muchísimo. Por su culpa ella ahora se iba, y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ya que fue el causante. Él no la volvería a ver nunca más. Ella haría su vida lejos de él. Ese pensamiento oprimió tan pero tan fuerte su corazón que no sólo pensó que dejaría de latir ahí mismo, si no que estaba muriendo.

–Ya no importa –falsa. Por supuesto que le importaba, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, si desde un inicio ella nunca pudo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

Ahora lo entendía. Desde un comienzo el juego había estado perdido.

Inuyasha sabía que esa era lo último que le diría y estaba completamente desolado. Nunca más la vería. Era un para siempre.

–Yo, Kagome, –tragó duro–. Te quiero.

Kagome sólo sonrió vacíamente. Si eso tan sólo fuera verdad, o si tan sólo Inuyasha la quisiera de la misma manera que ella a él. Pero no era así.

Se sentó en el pozo y con sumo cuidado acercó su rostro al de Inuyasha y lo besó suavemente. Sabiendo que la besaba a ella y sólo a ella.

–Y yo te amo.

Pero eso no era suficiente. No quería vivir en una falsedad. Así que lo mejor era acabar con todo de una vez.

–Pero el recuerdo de Kikyo va a vivir siempre en ti. Y yo no puedo competir con eso. Te quiero completo, no sólo por momentos y sabiendo que Kikyo no nos va a abandonar nunca, su sombra te va a seguir por siempre. No deseo que me siga a mí también.

Y, cruzando las piernas para el otro lado se arrojó al vacío, siendo recibida por el manto de oscuridad y frío que se cernía sobre su corazón

_si me enredo en tu cuerpo  
sabrás  
que sólo Ella es dueña  
de mi amor no encontraré en tu abrazo  
el sabor de los besos que Ella  
me robó  
me robó_

Fin

_¿Review?_

¡Hola queridos míos! Sí he estado completamente desaparecida, y me avergüenzo de eso, pero la verdad no se por qué todo lo que empezaba lo dejaba inconcluso o sólo en conjeturas en mi cabeza, bueno antes que nada gracias a todos los que comentaron mis anteriores historias. La verdad su opinión es el mejor regalo. Luego pido disculpas por no publicar mis dos historias pendientes, pero sólo lo voy hacer cuando las termine de escribir y este segura que no las voy a dejar inconclusas. Ahora que termina este año escolar, si en dos semanas, espero poder ponerme más al día con esas historias que tengo que sólo juntan polvo. Y ver si al fin luego de sus años las publico.

Como verán hice un cambio de nombre de usuario y demás así que decidí inaugurarlo con una nueva historia y bueno este Song-fic lo había empezado hace un montón de tiempo y hoy se me dio la loca de continuarlo y he aquí el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado a mi me encanta la canción y tenía muchas ganas de crear algo con ella. Bueno seguro que ya están artos de tanto parloteo. Un beso muy grande y por si no escribo hasta la fecha felices fiestas, :D los amo.

Ahh me olvidaba antes era **knd.03** ;)

Besos y mucho amor

_Lady-Shine_


End file.
